


Her beautiful treasure

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wished he had taken her hand earlier, that he had pulled her deeper into his darkness that nobody knew but he was too proud and when she confessed and told him she knew, as always, the truth he refused to listen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her beautiful treasure

**Author's Note:**

> so, this is my first time posting anything so i hope it's ok.  
> English isn't my first language so if anyone finds something wrong you are more than welcome to point it out and i will fix it.

He always thought her hair was strange. No, strange is not the right word, her hair was not right. He always pictured her with red hair, a hair kissed by the sun. But now as she lay on the mat, placed underneath him, her eyes closed, trusting him all over, he could not find in it a single wrong.  
Her breasts rose and fell with each breath she took, and her nipples, pink soft and young as the body that carried them, were hard to touch. He could not stop himself and the truth was that he didn't want to stop himself, he bent down and put her little cherry in his mouth and bit. A cry of pain and surprise broke from her, but he didn't stop, he knew she didn't want him to stop.  
He ran his tongue around the nipple and licked it until her pain became pleasure. He always liked to confuse her that way. Give her pain and replace it with sweet delight until she didn't know what's what. He wanted her like that, wounded and filled with unimaginable bliss.  
"Snape." She whispered, putting her hand on his black hair that was now stroking her body. He didn't answer her just raised his eyes and looked at her honey-colored ones that didn’t have to be blue.  
"Snape... "She whispered again and a smile, sweeter than any Chocoballs that he ever tried, appeared on her face." What did I tell you about calling me that? "He asked, his voice sounded strange in his ears, hoarse and filled with ... He suddenly realized, filled with passion.  
The smile disappeared from her face and a soft look filled her eyes, "she called you Sevres. And I want you as My Snape. "He could not say anything against it so he just kept looking at her and kissing her breasts that hid her core from him.  
She once again closed her eyes and threw her head back. Her voice filled the room, sighing with a wonderful voice that always used to fill his cellar, always knowing, always sure. He remembered how her hand was always up, ready for him to take. He wished he had taken her hand earlier, that he had pulled her deeper into his darkness that nobody knew but he was too proud and when she confessed and told him she knew, as always, the truth he refused to listen. He almost lost it, almost lost her and only because of her heart, the heart that he was blessed with, he won a second chance.   
His kisses started to go down toward her stomach. He licked her soft skin there and was graced with another groan of pleasure. He kissed her navel and then found her beautiful treasure. He kissed her soft hair that matched the brown waves that adorned her head. She hurried to help him and spread her legs to get him inside.  
He looked into her, as always amazed at her softness; her beauty didn’t pass over any part of her young body.  
He could not believe how much confidence she had in him; to give him full access to the part of her where she so was most venerable.  
He kissed her deep and hard, her calls stronger than the ones heard in his class.  
He twisted his tongue and then entered her, tasting the sweet honey that leaked from her.  
He could not stop and would not even try; there was nothing he loved more than to feel her, Here in her most sensitive spot.  
Waves passed her and shook him as well throughout her aftershock. He continued to kiss her, licking every drop of the sweet juice that she created just for him.  
"Snape... Ooh... Snape"  
Her voice sounded distant and like a whisper.  
Suddenly he heard a loud noise and he quickly raised his head.  
Harmony stood before him with a worried look, "Professor Snape? Are you okay? "  
Snape looked around quickly and saw dozens of worried faces all around his class. Harmony took a step forward in an attempt to inspect his face better, but he turned away.  
"Class dismissed."  
Snape rushed to pick up his belongings and flee from the class but no matter how far he ran he could still hear her.  
"Snape ... Snape."


End file.
